


Electric Feel

by Capbuckyang



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Doctor Sharp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang
Summary: Jonny swallows and takes in the guy standing in front of him. He’s like, gorgeous. Super model kind of gorgeous, his hair looks like a tv commercial and his jaw is ridiculous and are doctors really allowed to look this good?





	Electric Feel

 

* * *

 

 

The trainers tell him to try neurofunctional acupuncture.

Jonny has no idea what that even means but he’s too polite to say no, so he goes home and researches the fuck out of what neurofunctional acupuncture entails and ends up staying holed up in his house for more than three days finding out the extensive process.

He finds three things:

The first, neurofunctional acupuncture restores proper function of the nervous system by either up-regulation or down-regulation of specific cellular functions. Which basically means they’ll be inserting needles around his gluteal regions since his nervous system is hyper-active due to stress and chronic pain from the injury he acquired during the Caps game when Wilson came barreling at him like a boulder.

He’s tried physical therapy and medication for two weeks but to no avail.

The second thing he finds is that he’s desperate to get back on the ice, especially now since the season has just started and the team needs their Captain.

The rookies are floundering and Seabs and Duncs are doing their best to keep the team together, but he hates this. Hates being injured and stuck waiting for the healing process to even start. This therapy thing doesn’t sound so bad, even if it means he has to get needles at relevant points on the body in combination with manual needle stimulation or electrical stimulation. Whatever the fuck that means.

The third, is that if he stays holed up in his house for more than three days he’ll get an intervention in the form of Saader and Seabs ready to break down his door if he doesn’t open up.

“God dammit Tazer, at least answer your phone,” Seabs says angrily when Jonny finally opens the door in a raggedy pair of sweats pants and Hawks shirt that probably belonged to Corey at some point. Jonny flushes and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly as they both push past the door and get inside his house.

Saader just looks happy to see him again and the stumbles over his laptop and papers spread out everywhere.

“You’re getting alien therapy?” Saader asks when he picks up one of the paper's off the couch that has an illustration on how the needles work. He raises his eyebrows as he takes in the rest of the stuff Jonny had printed out to get a better understanding of the entire ordeal and Jonny snatches the paper back.

“It’s called neurofunctional acupuncture and it’s supposed to help me get back on the ice faster.”

“Does disconnecting from your entire team and holing yourself up all alone also help you get back on the ice faster?” Seabs asks, sharp and seemingly upset. Jonny sighs and trails after him as he makes his way into the kitchen.

“Have you even been eating?” Seabs asks while rifling through his fridge and taking out tupperwares of leftover untouched food.

“I’m sorry Seabsie, I just got so drawn into this thing,” Jonny tries to explain by waving his arms around the satisfactory results from various patients, but Seabs looks unconvinced.

Saader picks up an apple that might be getting bad and grins at Jonny’s frazzled expression before taking a big bite.

“I’m sorry,” Jonny tries again and Seab’s sighs and tugs him in until he’s hugging him, warm and huge all over.

“It was shit thing to do,” Jonny says against his chest.

“Damn right it was, you’re lucky Duncs and Crow aren’t here to beat your ass too.”

Jonny chuckles and clings a bit because he hasn’t meant to stay so distanced but it wears on you, wanting so badly to be with your team on the ice, part of the game, but being held back due to your body refusing to heal correctly.

“We’re going out,” Saader breaks in and Jonny pulls away only to have Saader sling an arm across his shoulders.

“Hartzy and Hayds are getting angsty without your piercing glare and then you can tell us all about this punching therapy thing.”

Jonny laughs but gives in, it won’t be so bad to be around his boys again for one night.

 

 

He’s scheduled for an appointment with Dr. Sharp the following morning.

He’s assured by the team’s doctor and training team that he’s the best in the business and he takes their word for it. Seabs insists on driving him over and Jonny lost that fight before it even began so he just waits at the door until Seabs arrives and smiles before heading towards the center.

The facility looks more like a spa than regular doctor’s office when he walks in, except for all the expensive looking machinery that’s spread about.

The front desk lady hands him a clipboard to fill out all his health related information, then he drops off his bags and jackets with Seabs and his magazine to go back and get his vitals checked. Once the nurse has asked him more questions than needed and is done checking his weight, blood pressure, and temp, he’s left alone in an eerily clean and too white room with a long table that looks more like it’s used for massage therapy than sticking needles into people’s skin.

A quick knock on the door breaks him out of analyzing all the equipment too carefully and Jonny looks up to see a white lab coat walk in.

“Hi, I’m Dr. Patrick Sharp, you must be Jonathan Toews.”

Jonny swallows and takes in the guy standing in front of him. He’s like, _gorgeous_. Super model kind of gorgeous, his hair looks like a tv commercial and his jaw is ridiculous and are doctors really allowed to look this _good_?

“It’s pronounced Taeves,” Jonny finally blurts out before he says something even more stupid like fuck, you’re probably the handsomest guys I’ve ever seen.

“Oh I’m sorry,” Dr. Sharp says and _holy shit_ he has a nice smile, like really nice.

“It’s fine, you can call me Jon, or Jonny, or Tazer,” Jonny says then feels heat crawl up his cheeks and neck when he realizes he’s rambling and he needs to get it together. He finally shakes Dr. Sharp’s outstretched hand and then it’s all business from there.

Dr. Sharp is incredibly thorough. He explains in detail how the process works, how long it will take, how it will affect his life in general, and demonstrates how he insertion works by letting Jonny hold and touch all the special equipment and needles.

“This should work by bringing everything back to a normal, optimal level of function by either turning it down or turning it up according to how your body responds. It goes along with following your trainers regiment for physical therapy and strengthening your core muscles. Basically, tons of squats to strengthen your gluteal muscles,” Dr. Sharp says and hands him a booklet and a few beginners prep guides.

Jonny nods like he understands everything he’s being told and for the most part he does, he’s done his research and shit, but it’s kind of hard to concentrate when Dr. Sharp keeps looking at him with ridiculously dreamy eyes.

“So do we start now?” Jonny asks and Dr. Sharp shrugs.

"It’s up to you, Jonny. I’ve had discussions with your trainer and team doctor already and they’re just waiting for you to give the okay.”

“This is a dumb question, especially since my line of work has us getting injured often, but I just wanna know, do the needles hurt?” Jonny asks and chews on his lip as Dr. Sharp looks up from his ipad screen and smiles genuinely.

“It’s not a dumb question, and honestly? Most of my patients fall asleep during the process, it’s barely even a pinch,” Dr. Sharp squeezes his shoulder and Jonny nods before reaching out for the ipad and consenting for the procedure to start.

“So I’m just going to step out for a minute and Amelia’s going to help you set up,” Dr. Sharp says and then Jonny’s left alone for a few minutes to realize he has to strip down butt naked in front of the hottest guy he’s ever met after just meeting him.

Amelia’s a student in training and seems super nice, and immediately lets him know he can wait till she leaves the room to strip down when he hesitates.

“You’ll stay covered by the towels, but don’t even worry, Dr. Sharp is a complete professional,” she assures him with a bright smile.

Jonny’s used to being naked is the thing. Honestly, he prefers it. In the locker room it’s a given and at home, it doesn’t make sense to put on a shirt when there’s no one else around anyway. So he’s not nervous about being exposed or whatever.

It’s mostly just that Dr. Sharp is really fucking attractive and Jonny knows he’s got a great body and everything, but it’s still a bit weirdly nerve wracking. 

Jonny tries to shrug it off and lays face down on the table with the towel covering him half way and waits for Dr. Sharp to get in.

“Alright, Jonny,” Dr. Sharp comes back inside with a case that’s full of long, thin needles and starts talking right away and Jon feels himself fill up with anxiety. It makes his back stiffen and pulse pound and it’s fucking ridiculous, he’s not scared, this isn’t like a surgery or life threatening injury, but he can’t contain the nerves flowing through him. He doesn’t remember Dr. Sharp getting quite but suddenly he’s got his handsome face right in front of him. He’s probably bending and his smile’s soft.

“Hey bud, we can’t get through this if you don’t relax for me.”

“Sorry, won’t happen again Dr. Sharp,” Jonny says a little muffled by the blanket underneath his face and he’ll make sure of it, he’s good at following orders just as good as doling them out, he’ll stay calm, but Dr. Sharp doesn’t leave.

“How about you start by calling me Sharpy or Patrick instead.” Jonny feels his warm hand on his shoulder and it squeezes lightly.

“I’m not scared.”

“I know.”

“I just don’t want anything else to fuck up my body you know? My team needs me, I wanna be back on the ice.”

“We’ll get you there, Tazer, you have to trust me, and yourself.”

The nickname that his teammates use all the time is what gets to him. It makes him smile and he feels the tension leak out of him and realizes Sharpy’s still rubbing his shoulder, reassuring and he really is too fucking handsome for his own good.

After that, it’s easier than he thought it would be. The towel stays right over his ass, and Sharpy works right around it, inserting the acupuncture needles with perfect accuracy right into his gluteal muscles and uses the electric stimulator to fire up the muscles. It’s not painful, but he keeps very still anyway, the little sparks running through him feel like a live wire.

Once that’s done, the room starts smelling like some soothing lavender herbal bullshit and Sharpy’s hands start moving his legs, as if he’s stretching them. Then his thumbs dig deep into his calf, pinpointing the tension and massaging gently. Jonny can’t stop the moan from leaving his lips; Sharpy’s hands are incredible and he knows he’s blushing when Sharpy chuckles softly but continues, until Jonny feels like he could melt right into the table.

“Sorry,” Jonny says, and Sharpy wraps a hand around his ankle.

“I’ve had worse,” he says instead and Jonny laughs, feels like there’s an electrical current inside him and he’s hard, his dick pushing up against the soft blanket underneath him.

“Feeling okay?” Sharpy asks and Jonny nods, then realizes he probably can’t see that well since he’s on the opposite side of the table near his ass and turns his head to speak clearly.

“Yes, how long does it go for?”

“Twenty minutes, sometimes less,” Sharpy says and takes a seat across from him and types into his ipad.

“How long have you been doing this for?” Jonny asks because he’s curious and also because if he doesn’t keep up a conversation he’s gonna fall asleep.

“Almost 10 years now, fell in love with this during Med school and decided to peruse it as a career when I realized I wasn’t that into contemporary medical therapies.”

“You’re good at it,” Jonny says, feeling hazy and relaxed and Sharpy looks up and smiles.

“Told you to trust me,” he says and walks back over to gently remove the needles, applying oil that smells like tiger balm muscle rub, but stronger over the areas that feel oddly sore and light all at once. It burns for a second then feels cool against his skin, Jonny completely believes that Sharpy’s hands are magic.

He doesn’t realize he’s said that out loud until Sharpy laughs and pats his calf before telling him he’s done.

“Get dressed, I’ll wait near check out.”

Jonny feels a million times lighter. His muscles feel tense with energy, but there’s no pain and god _fuck_ , he can’t stop grinning, this punching therapy shit just might work.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've heard of normal acupuncture before but this new, enhanced version was interesting. [Here's](http://simone-acupuncture.com/neurofunctional-acupuncture-contemporary-medical-acupuncture) more info on it if you're curious!


End file.
